


You hurt one of us, we hurt all of you

by TheHolosexualPan



Series: Tsukkiyama Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor wounds, Some Fluff, Some angst, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Yama gets bullied after a practice match, almost a panic attack, lolololol, sorta - Freeform, the crows are angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: No one knew where Yamaguchi had went after the match was over, but he had been missing for fifteen minutes now and the team was worried.They began looking for him, but what they found shocked them.A single thought went through everyone's heads.They are going to pay.Dearly.





	You hurt one of us, we hurt all of you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> If you are sensitive to bullying and violence, please proceed with caution.

Tsukishima grimaced slightly, eyebrows a bit more lowered, mouth looking as if he had just eaten something sour. The tall blond flexed his fingers over the strap of his bag, clicking his tongue.

 _He left fifteen minutes ago, shouldn't he be back already?_ , he thought, tapping his thought and looking at his teammates, which were relaxing on a bench in the unknown gym were their latest open practice match had been won (of course) was held. Nishinoya was trying and somehow denying the laws of physics, because he was also  _succeeding_ in climbing Tanaka and standing on him, looking all proud. Tanak was snickering, but was soon clearing his throat, trying to look more serious after a glance from Ennoshita was thrown his way. Hinata, Narita and Kinoshita were forming a little semicircle around Kageyama, who had a Gameboy in hand, tapping at it furiously, face looking as if he were trying to win a serious match.

The third years and Ennoshita, who was now shacking his head with a small sigh at the other second years' antics, were surrounding coach Ukai and discussing things, probably about the game, but with Sugawara's little smug smirks, Tsukishima could tell that he sometimes sneaked in a little comment on something different. 

But Tsukishima could not relax. 

He might not have wanted to admit it, and aloud, he wouldn't, not really, but he was worried.

Yamaguchi had asked to go to the bathroom sometime ago, but he wasn't back and that made Tsukishima's thoughts run away from him, tons of ideas and scenarios developing in his head (and most of them were not good). But he had to calm down. Maybe he had gotten lost, after all, they were in a new location. So Tsukishima breathed in, willing his mind to empty itself from useless panic.

Everyone's eyes snapped up and silence slowly took over the boys, that were now looking at a heavily breathing Takeda-sensei. He raised himself, straightening his back and gave the team a big smile. 

"All of you, you've done a great job today!", he started. Ukai patted him on the back, seeing as the teacher was still a little breathless. A few more seconds passed, before Taked-sensei started again. "But, well, I'm sure you're all tired and the bus is here, so is everyone present?

The boys looked around themselves, Daichi counting in his head. "Eleven", he murmured under his breath.

"Alright, who's missing?", he asked, tone a bit grave, but still with a parent-like warmth to it.

Tsukishima raised his hand and when Daichi nodded, he spoke:

"Yamaguchi went to the bathroom sometime ago, but hasn't yet returned. He also mentioned that his phone died after the match."

Somehow, Tsukishima, thankfully, kept his tone monotone and constant. Of course, that didn't change the paranoia that was slowly eating away at his resolve to keep his reputation up, but his image was something he liked maintaining around other people (excluding Yamaguchi, because he was Yamagauchi), even though it cracked more and more often around his team.

A thoughtful hum came from Suga and Daichi at around the same time, but the vice-captain quickly nodded at Daichi and spoke up next:"Let's look for him, he can't be to far, right?"

And after giving a warm smile, the team started moving, following their capatins.

Hinata was repeating Yamaguchi's name, calling him over and over, but after a slap from Kageyama and a small "idiot" were thrown his way, the energetic boy stopped and rubbed his head, mumbling under his breath, eyes still moving around, searching.

The team reached the bathroom, but it was empty.

Ennoshita and Asahi were knocking at the doors there, but all of them were empty.

TSukishima breathed in again. They should've... They should have already found him!

_Where are you, Tadashi...?_

"Hey, over here, I heard something!", whisper-yelled Noya, who was heading down a secondary corridor, noticeably darker in the setting's sun light heading a direction opposite to the windows.

Tsukishima hated to admit it, but he was in front of their group, together with the captains and coach Ukai. But at that point, if it meant he could see that Yamaguchi was safe and sound, he wouldn't really care about being teased later for panicking. After all, this was Tsukishima's former best friend, now boyfriend. Only a heartless person would be untouched by the disappearance of someone they cared about.

This hallway was shorter than the main one and the other ones they'd seen up to that point, having only two doors, both presumably leading to small closet rooms, one of them wide open, the other closed, but not locked.

In no time, after having passed the first door and having noticed that there was no one inside, just some suspicious looking cleanup materials, the team reached the second one. 

Everything was quiet. You could hear a needle drop, and for once, not even the freak duo or Noya and Tanaka were being loud.

Hinata actually looked scared, almost, brows furrowed, brown eyes wide open.

It had never been that quiet with the entirety of the team in one room (corridor).

Never.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. No one was moving. He was about to say something, when he heard it.

A little sound, almost inaudible. Something akin to a shuddering breath followed it.

A sob.

Suddenly, they heard a  _clank_ , as if something had fallen to the floor, and then a couple of chuckles.

It was at that point that Tsukishima put two and two together and he was  _seething_.

His team watched as the tall blond took two more steps and grabbed the doorknob, Sugawara right behind him.

With a quick motion, Tsukishima swung the door open, a little breath catching in his throat at what he saw.

Yamaguchi was held against the wall by a tall boy, not quite reaching Tsukishima's height, but still rather well built, another person standing near the tall one, hands on his hips and still chuckling. They hadn't noticed the mass of people standing in the doorway,no,  _not yet_.

The freckled brunet had his eyes shut tight, hands holding a spot on his ribs, teeth biting his lower lip until they cut through sensitive skin and blood came out. The tall one lowered his head a bit and scowled at the cowering boy in front of him. "Ah, where did the confidence from the match go~?"

His tone was sweet, but there was something overly exaggerated in it, as if he were talking to a dog. The team was frozen in the doorway.

The other boy smiled, something eerie in his expression. "Sure, when you entered the game, you were all high and mighty, but now? Now you show your real, worthless face, huh?"

Voicing it as a question, he expected an answer, but after no response from Yamaguchi followed, he said: "Well, it's your fault that we lost, _your fucking fault_ that we got embarrassed in front of everyone!"

He punctuated his words with a kick to Yamaguchi's knees, which made him fall onto them, wheezing as another one followed, landing on his tsomach.

And that is when Tsukishima and the team  _snapped_.

Eleven people, minus their coach who was looking the other way, whistling as he ignored the growls coming from his students, had a single thought going through their heads.

_They are going to pay. **Dearly.**_

Tsukishima stepped into the small room and the bullies  _finally_ noticed the open door. But neither could react in time, Tsukishima punching the taller one square in the jaw, sending him flying to the opposite wall.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Hinata jumping at the one that had kicked Yamaguchi and saw how the small redhead smashed his whole body into him. It looked painful, the way the bully had landed onto his left arm, but Tsukishima couldn't care less.

With an almost feral smile, he approached the one on the floor, taking note that the one he had smacked, who was struggling to even stand, wasn't going to be a problem anytime soon. Finally taking a closer look, he recognized the two bullies as part of the team they played against. Part of the  _losing_ team. But they hadn't even played, only stood on the bench, glaring daggers at Karasuno.

These two had  _dared_ think that they could even  _look_   Yamaguchi in the eye? Yamaguchi who had saved the game with six consecutive points? And they had actually _dared_ think they could even  _speak_  to Yamaguchi as if he was worth less than them? Tsukishima threw a disgusted glance at the one on the floor. He had _hurt_ Yamaguchi, had touched what was _Tsukishima's_ , had hit YAmaguchi, the person he cared about more than he cared about himself...

Oh, Tsukishima was gonna make them pay.

"You know, I usually have pity against bench warmers like you. But right now..."

His tone was as cold as ice, words cutting deeper than knives into tender skin. He crouched near the bully and his hand extended, Tsukishima grabbing a handful of hair a pulling, making the fallen boy look at him.

There were tears in his eyes, but he didn't care. 

"I couldn't give a fuck about a useless sack of meat like you and your _buddy_..."

He was about to grab his neck when a whimper reached him.

Tsukishima turned around, not even seeing the way his teammates were looking at the two bullies, like they were Karasuno's  _prey_. 

Well, crows were known for their gruesomeness...

But no. The only thing Tsukishima saw was his boyfriend, being supported by Sugawara, his knees shacking, his breath speeding up and a little bit of blood dripping down his chin.

As quickly as humanly possible, actually, scratch that, even faster, he found himself holding a trembling Yamaguchi to his chest.He could feel the other's tears and incomprehensible murmurs, completed by the sped up breathing and almost silent hiccuping.

"Sh, shhhhh...", he cooed,"I'm right here... It's fine."

After Yamaguchi steadied his breathing a little bit and closed his eyes, Tsukishima bent his knees and picked him up as best as he could, trying to not look at the ugly bruises already forming on tan, freckled skin.

He squeezed the boy to his chest and slowly, gently for once in his life, he took Yamaguchi out of the room, throwing one last glance to the ten teens left behind, ready to tell them to give the two boys a good lesson for him, but...

There was no need to.

He saw Suga slowly closing the door, smiling devilishly, actually scaring Tsukishima a bit. He only caught the way his and Yamaguchi's teammates were approaching the two bullies, silent anger radiating off of them.

Coach Ukai lead the two to the infirmary, phone already dialing Takeda, who had stayed behind to tell the bus driver not to leave.

He was glad that they hadn't gotten there later, but there were a couple of things he regretted. He regretted leaving Yamaguchi alone, regretted not going after him sooner.

And...

Tsukishima regretted not being there to see the two bullies being beaten by his team, because, after all...

_When you attack a crow, you stir the entire group's **rage**._

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being completely honest, I wrote this as kind of a celebration, seeing as recently, I met a couple of my more violent childhood bullies, but thankfully, I wasn't alone.  
> My girlfriends scared the living crap out of them.  
> Guess it really is an advantage, having tall people as friends lololol
> 
> This has not yet been proof read, btw


End file.
